~Life At Sailor Star~ Chapter Four!
Hiya, Ri-Ri (~Ketsurui~) here! Loretta-chan's busy at the moment so I'm writing the chapter for her~ Here's what she wanted to put - Here's chapter four guys! I meant to post this ages ago but my internet crashed for ages. However, I just downloaded Google Chrome and it is ''ridiculously ''hi-tec and fast! Anyway, enjoy~ Chapter Four - Sailor Star's Super Soccer! After a quick introduction of all the players, the mini-match began. They had 4 players on each team - 1 GK, 2 DF and 1 FW. Inazuma Japan - GK - Endou DF - Kazemaru and Fubuki FW - Hiroto Pandora Hearts - GK - Sekai DF - Tatsuko and Chani FW - Mika "And...GO!" the commentator (a pretty girl with shoulder-length hot-pink hair and purple eyes named Nina) announced "It's Inazuma Japan's kickoff, but Chani already has the ball from Kazemaru!" And, true to word, Chani had just sliding tackled the ball off Kazemaru and succeeded only a few seconds after kickoff "Tatsuko-chan, bring it up!" she called, passing swiftly to the blunette, who took the ball and began to charge up the field "You're not getting through!" yelled Fubuki, blocking the girl's path. She smiled sweetly and easily dodged him without breaking a sweat. "Better luck next time, Shirou-kun~" she smiled, charging faster "Mika-chan, take it!" she yelled, passing to Mika. She received the ball and charged up at a ridiculous speed until she was in front of the goal. WIth one simple kick, she had scored an easy goal. "Nice shot, Mika!" a voice called from the side of the field. Everyone turned to see - "Loretta-chan!" Tasuko cried "I thought you were still at school helping out Pandora-sensei with the school arrangements" "Just finished~" Loretta smiled "Sorry I'm late, a kid who got an invite got lost" "Eh, you don't have to tell everyone, Loretta-san" a boy said from behind her. Loretta shrugged "These guys have done a lot worse than get lost in the school, I can assure you of that, Akuji" she smirked, resulting in a lot of sweatdrops and sheepish smiled appear on the faces of the students dotted around "It was an accident!" Tatsuko cried, seeing Loretta was smirking right at her. "It was still freaking funny!" Loretta laughed "Can we please change the subject so we don't remind ourselves of weird and wacky events we'd rather forget" another boy's voice joined in. He had waist-length, messy, turqiouse-green hair tied into a loose ponytail hanging down his back, and he was wearing a black-and-white cap "Eep! Where the Hell did you come from, Nathan!?" Loretta cried, jumping away from him slightly "Magic" he smirked, fiddling with his messy bangs. Loretta sighed, then flipped her own hair to her back "Anyway, we should get back to school" she said "Dad's going mental cuz he can't find me" "Kay, I'll lead the way!" Jocelyn, a handsome boy with messy, dark-brown hair announced, running into the lead. Loretta seized his by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back "Last time you lead we ended up in Texas" she sighed "''I'll ''lead" "How the Hell did you end up in Texas...?" Kazemaru asked, looking bamboozled that word XD "I have no idea" Loretta sighed, shaking her head. "Long story short - Jocelyn can't direct himself from one side of this field to the other, let alone from this field to the academy" explained Ace, an extremely handsome boy with long-ish silvery-blonde hair and lightning-blue eyes, who was also the older twin brother of Jocelyn "Offensive!" Jocelyn cried, folding his arms at his onii-chan, and looking like a four-year-old who had just been denied a lolly-pop in the process. Loretta, Nathan, Ace and Tatsuko sniggered a little as they examined his stupid appearance. At that moment, Loretta's ringtone filled the air. It was awkard enough to have your phone go off in a time like this, but it was even more awkward when your ringtone was the Naruto Abridged theme song. "Ehm, that's me" Loretta smiled, grabbing her phone out of her pocket and answering it. Even Akuji and Tatsuko, who were stood quite a way away, could hear the buzzy noises of the girl's voice on the phone. "J-....Jade!-" Loretta cried, struggling to get a word in edgeways over the girl's screaming "Well, yeah but-...Well, I don't see where I come in-.......That's not my fault!!-...........Well, why the Hell are you screaming at me?! Jade! JADE! Don't you dare hang up!!!" "Why's Jade screaming at you this time? Or is she just yelling at you for the Hell of it?" Tatsuko asked, after Loretta had hung up "God knows..." she sighed, shaking her head and putting her mobile back in her handbag "Let's go" Everyone got up and began to walk away from the dazzling soccer field, but before they left, Loretta turned back and whispered something. The soccer field sank into the ground and a standard soccer pitch covered it. Loretta smiled and continued to lead the way back to Sailor Star Academy. The End! Well there you go! My first attempt at fanfic-writing, I hope it isn't too bad. I'm sorry it isn't very funny, I have to work on that. Anyway, there's a good chance I'll be writing quite a few of the chapters of this for reasons unecessarry to know. Please comment~ ~Ketsurui-chan!!~ Category:Fanfictions Category:Sailor Star Academy